Naruto and the Way of the Six Paths
by Minato Of The Six Paths
Summary: After receiving the most powerful of all bloodlines, Naruto makes it his mission to bring peace to the world. To do that he needs to become stronger. Join him on his journey to save the world and become the most powerful shinobi the world has ever seen. Godlike Naruto
1. Prologue

**Hi. This is the first chapter to what will hopefully be a fun story to both readers and author(me). This story is not going to be to realistic or serious as i am using it as a way to get into writing more serious Fanfictions and therefore, want it to be as fun as possible to write. Anyway, that's enough from me. Just remember that if you could Fav/Follow/Review, it would be a great help and give me more motivation. Plus I'm not too confident with my writing skills so a little bit of constructive criticism wouldn't go amiss. I have a basic idea of where i want this story to go but there will probably be some polls from time to time (e.g. Pairings,). All I can say is, i hope you enjoy this journey with me.**

* * *

"N…Naruto", the man wheezed, "I… may not… be able to… help as much as… I'd like to, but… promise me… something: Carry out the… will of our sensei, carry out his… will of fire. Take my eyes… use them; it's what… he would want." The trembling man's voice faltered as the last embers of his life burnt away. That was it. The tale of Nagato Uzumaki.

Naruto stared down in disbelief at a man whom, 30 minutes ago, he would've felt nothing but relief over his death; but now, felt strangely attached to. A man with whom he'd shared so much: sadness, teachers, goals, and soon to be eyes. Konan had been standing, quietly, in the corner. She knew that Nagato had wanted to leave his eyes as his legacy to the right person, but she had no idea that the person would be the very same one they had set out to incapacitate and in turn, kill. Though she couldn't say that she was shocked - in light of recent events and how Nagato's feelings had wavered as they sensed Naruto making his way towards them – she had thought that the boy would be quicker to remove the eyes. Instead, she had to initiate the process and as she moved towards the body, Naruto moved out of the way – as if communicating by thought. Without flinching, she extracted the eyes and placed them into a jar filled with a viscous, clear fluid. She handed the jar to Naruto and proceeded to wrap Nagato and Yahiko's bodies with her infamous paper jutsu, then left. Whatever goodbyes either of them had, they would never be spoken.

**(1 hour later)**

Naruto stood. Searing pain flared in all of his muscles. Today's ordeals would take some time to recover from, but first, he had to get back to the village. There was no way that he was going to come through something as difficult as that and collapse on the return home. Adamant to make it back before dusk, he gathered the jar left by Konan and made his way back towards the ruins that the esteemed village hidden in the leaves had been reduced to. Having come so close to death and knowing that he was still within an arm's reach of death, Naruto decided that he would take in what could possibly become the last thing he saw. Looking around, he noticed that he was dwarfed by the thickness and height of the trees. The grass underfoot mirrored the tops of the trees with a vibrant verdant green. The skies were a piercing crystal blue. The warmth of the sun radiated down onto his back as he walked in the opposite direction, only to be met with a cool summer breeze. It would have been a perfect day if one did not know the circumstances which had ruined it for a great number of people; People who had been dragged into this whole scenario because of him. Countless amounts had lost so much. Homes had been flattened in the blink of an eye, landscapes had been reformed by the sheer power of the battle. If one thing had changed, it was that the lives of these people would never quite be the same again. As Naruto pondered this, his eyelids grew heavy and he started slowing down. He blinked. Again. A third time. Darkness enveloped him as he drifted off. He stumbled and tripped, falling forwards. Unable to move but aware of himself falling helplessly, he was stunned when his fall was absorbed and he was lifted up. His eyes opened slightly, vision greeted with a blur of green, white and blue. He let his eyes shut again as he drifted off into a slumber. Words resonated through his dream though as he began to fall further and further into his sleep. "Good Job", spoke the calming voice.

**(20 minutes later)**

Kakashi stepped into the clearing where all the villagers had gathered. As he did, he was greeted with a tremendous applause. However, the applause was for a very tired Naruto who had been asleep on Kakashi's surprisingly comfortable back. He awoke to the thundering noise and a beaming smile made its way from ear to ear. "WOO! NARUTO" a voice shouted from in the distance and everyone cheered in response. Naruto felt like he was in an inebriated dream from then on. Everyone was reminiscing about the good times and the bad. Naruto was being greeted by what seemed like everyone, enveloped in the warmth of their hugs and he couldn't help but smile. It was like he was being passed around from one group of people to the next. Finally, Naruto knew he belonged somewhere.

"Naruto", whispered Sakura. Then to everyone's surprise, she punched him in the stomach, "Don't ever scare me like that again, then juxtaposing her earlier actions, she pulled him into a tight hug – putting her monstrous strength to use. He coughed, then hugged her back, "Umm… Sakura, do you know where Grandma Tsunade it, there's something I need to ask her."

"Sure Naruto, she's over there" replied Sakura pointing. Naruto followed her point and then limped off in the direction of the point.

"Grandma Tsunade," said Naruto, instantly grabbing her attention. She ran at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Naruto, on the behalf of the Village and I, Thank you," she pulled him tighter, "I'm so glad you're okay. " A single tear dripped down her cheek. Naruto pulled away from the hug. "Tsunade, there's something I need to ask of you, a favour", he spoke softly so he was out of earshot of everyone else.

"Ask away, Naruto, anything for the guy who just saved the village", she replied. So he told her of his encounter with Nagato, told her of Nagato's dreams, and told her how he wanted to help fulfil those dreams. "So Tsunade, this is why I need you to perform surgery on my eyes. To replace them with Nagato's. I need to become powerful if I'm going to do this, I need to push my limits." Tsunade was stunned at what she had just heard. Naruto wanted to implant Nagato's (the man who had nearly wiped out the village not a day ago) eyes into his own head. _Then again,_ Tsunade thought, _I have just promised him anything. Also it would be good to have someone with such a powerful ocular jutsu on our side. Naruto has said he wanted it and he isn't that ignorant illogical boy he once was, he's a man now and Is old enough to make his decisions. _

"**I'll do it**", declared Tsunade.

* * *

**There you have it. this chapter was pretty short and I hope to make them longer in the future. I just had to get this bit out of the way and it should become more light-hearted in chapters to come. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and i hope you're looking forward to the next chapters.**


	2. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Hey readers! I'm back again so soon. Thanks to everyone who followed/f****avorited/reviewed. It really means a lot and inspires me to write more and quicker. This chapter is another one which is quite short and that is because I just really want to get the beginning bit through and get into the bulk of the story because I know both you, and I will enjoy it more. That being said there will be a little poll at the end of the chapter.**

**Big shout out to Gjr20900 for being my first reviewer and giving me that bit extra motivation to get this one up.**

**Anyway, thats enough from me. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**(1 Day out from Operation)**

"I'll be fine Sakura", Naruto explained for the fifth time, "It's a standard procedure, they perform it all the time, there's a 98% chance of success."

"It's the 2% chance of failure that I'm worrying about Naruto," she countered. They had been arguing on and off for about a month now. It had started when he had first told all of his friends about what he planned to do. All the others seemed fine with it, but Sakura felt like they didn't care as much as she did. Naruto was, quite possibly, her best friend. Sure, she had Ino and the others, but she knew that she could always count on Naruto to save her and to have fun with as well. The truth was, deep in her conscience, she knew he would be fine. Was that going to stop her from worrying though, of course not.

"Sakura, I've made my choice", Naruto stated," to fulfil my destiny, this is what I must do. To become Hokage, this is what I must do. So you can be sure as hell that this is what I'm going to do. You can also be sure as hell that when I'm healed, I'll take you out fir some Ichiraku ramen." Sakura laughed, breaking away into tears of happiness as she realized that, under no circumstances was Naruto going to be deterred. "Fine", she said, to his amusement. She saw the smirk of his face and gave him one of her deadly looks, "These new eyes are going to put you out of everyone's league. You'll be the most powerful guy in the country, maybe even out of all the countries."

"Yeah, they'll make me stronger, but not as strong as I'll need to be. Dangers are still out there and I'll need to have broken through my limits if I can protect everyone", exclaimed Naruto.

"Just don't end up getting yourself hurt, Naruto. You make it seem like we can't protect ourselves but the world is full of capable ninja", Sakura replied.

_Hmm… its some of those capable ninja we need to worry about_ , thought Naruto, but he let it slide. "Ok Sakura, I need to go and see Kakashi sensei and Sai one more time before tomorrow. I still can't believe I won't be able to see you all again for another month. I'll see you a bit later though okay", and with that, Naruto ran down the streets looking for Kakashi and Sai.

**(20 minutes later)**

Naruto saw Kakashi from down the street. He ran towards him, bounding like an exited dog to its master. "Aahhh hey Naruto, what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing really Kakashi sensei, I just wanted to see everyone again before tomorrow as I figured I won't be able to see at all for a month afterwards anyway." Naruto looked Kakashi up and down. He still had bandages around his chest and was walking with crutches and a limp but other than that, he looked like his old cheerful self. Underneath his spiky alabaster hair, his hitae ate covered his left eye and the face mask which he always wore was covering the rest of his face. He was still taller than Naruto by about two thirds of a foot but recently Kakashi had noticed his student catching up to him. "Oh, I suppose I forgot about that", said Kakashi sounding mad at himself while Naruto just facepalmed. "Kakashi sensei, how could you forget something as important as that", yelled Naruto in anger. "Well I suppose I'll make it up to you, how about some Ichiraku", Kakashi reasoned, "on me". The last two words were enough to make Naruto's mouth water at the thought. "Ye…yea…YES!. Kakashi sensei, that would be the best."

"Okay then, it's a deal; though I told Sai that I would wait for him here so I guess he can come along as well if that's okay with you", Kakashi said.

"Of course that's okay with me, I was meaning to see him anyway."

"Well that's settled then".

Sai's silhouette flickered next to them using the body flicker technique. "Aahhh, Naruto. I didn't expect to find you here", Sai spoke in an emotionless tone, then he smiled. The smile looked unnatural on his pale face, but at least he was smiling, "I was meaning to look for you later but now that you're here I want to wish you luck with your operation tomorrow", and then he turned to Kakashi, " So Kakashi, about my training-"

"WHAT", Naruto's face blanched at being put out to the side like that, "it's quite possibly the biggest day of my life tomorrow and all I get is one sentence", he huffed. Naruto was not used to being ignored like that, not anymore anyway. "Sai, Naruto's right. We shouldn't talk about this now, not after I promised him I'd take you two out to Ichiraku ramen anyway", Kakashi informed Sai and they set off.

Now that Naruto was walking slowly, he really had time to take in the makeshift repairs the people had made to the village. It would only be temporary, of course, but it would take a while to rebuild something of the standard that it was before Pain's invasion. The buildings had been rebuilt using mostly wood and bamboo. A few of them had been rebuilt already but things that take time tend to cost money so for now the wood would have to suffice. After all they had plenty of it – thanks to a certain wood style user. The ground had been replaced to make it even and it had improved the mobility as it had become slightly uneven prior to the invasion anyway. Some grass ahd started to grow in the parks and the climbing frames had been replaced and the Academy was undergoing construction. Luckily, the Hokage monument had survived the attack and that was now where classes were being held for the time being.

Naruto snapped back to the what was going on around him when the scent of the world famous Ramen became thick in his nose. He could see feet beneath the hanging curtains and was thinking that the restaurant might be full when Kakashi drew back the curtain and to his amazement, all of his friends were there. Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Team eight,team nine and team ten along with their senseis. Looking past the crowd he saw the Hokage and Shizune along with TonTon. He saw Sakura's parents, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro from the sand village. Konohamaru was there, with Udon and Moegi and Ebisu. All of his Friends noticed him and shouted in unison"SURPRISE!" and Naruto fell into the room greeted by hugs from everyone in the room. Everyone gathered there to see him

**One more time.**

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading. Please do Favourite/Follow/Review as it honestly does help.**

**Poll: Would you prefer me to write shorter chapters and get them up quicker or longer chapters and posted less frequently? Please leave an answer im a review**

**The poll is live on my account now and i am unsure when i will close it. If you could please take the time to have a quick look and answer it. Thank you very much. Until next time, goodbye.**


	3. Boom Goes The Dynamite

**Hey guys. Back with another update. This is a longer chapter although not quite 5,000 words. Baby steps though... Baby steps. Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed. It really means a lot *cries inwardly*. I hope you enjoy the chapter though.**

* * *

**(After the operation)**

A red-faced Tsunade opened the door and sighed, in exhaustion. Sakura leapt up out of her seat, followed by a nervous Hinata. Out of all the gennin who had graduated with Naruto, Hinata had changed the most. She had grown a considerable amount, in height and fighting ability. Her hair had changed from what used to be a bowl cut to now just flowing straight down to the middle of her back – with a fringe added too. Her hair was still as dark as it used to be, and her skin just as pale. Her confidence was another sign of her growth and, although she still hadn't come completely out of her shell, she had made much more improvement than anyone had expected her to. She hadn't however, managed to halt her ever – growing feelings for Naruto. Letting Tsunade take her seat, the two girls stood around her in desperate anticipation. Realising neither of them would leave her side until she a least told them how the operation had gone, Tsunade quickly explained, "The operation went exactly as planned", she went on ,"however, as expected due to the seriousness of such a procedure, Naruto will not be able to use his eyes for at least a month – and that is being hopeful."

"When will we be able to visit him", blurted out Hinata.

"Well, I've had to put him into a medically induced coma because, well you know Naruto, the second he awoke from the procedure he would be up and eager to try to carry on his normal life and possibly, judging from his normal rash behaviour, try to use his eyes", responded Tsunade to the shock of the girls.

"Did Naruto agree to that", shouted Sakura as both of them were thinking it but Hinata wouldn't dare take that tone with Tsunade – after all; she was the Godaime (Fifth) Hokage.

"Of course Sakura, he was the one who suggested it as he knows himself better than he thought. Anyway I agreed and here we are", Tsunade stated.

"But – ", Sakura started but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"**SAKURA!** I've been patient with you so far but this is what has happened and you can't change it. If you two really care about Naruto, you'll understand why he made this choice. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you both to leave as I have just performed medical surgery and I could really do with some rest now", Tsunade said with hinted sarcasm mixed with blunt rage and then added, "Besides it's not like you two won't be able to see him, he just won't be able to see you back", and then grinned. Hinata and Sakura returned her grin – the Hokage was very understanding and did care very much for the two girls after all. Understanding what the Hokage meant and how she had just told them that they could go and see Naruto, the two girls hurried into the room that Tsunade had exited those two minutes ago. Tsunade, being smart as she was, practically ran away from the room knowing that if the two came out, they would inevitably have more questions they demanded her to answer.

An hour later, the Godaime looked out of her bedroom window over the what had been the devastated ruins of the recent disaster. However, it no longer looked like ancient ruins. Like a phoenix from the ashes, Konoha had proved yet again why it was considered the strongest of the five main Ninja villages and risen from the destruction. Everyone, growing a new sense of unity over the shared destruction they all had experienced, had started working together to show off their true power to the other villages. Showing that having powerful shinobi wasn't what it meant to be strong, that true strength came when all of them worked together in unison and peace to get what needed to be done, done. Seeing this Tsunade felt a great sense of pride in the people of her village. She also came to thinking that it wasn't her, the leader, that brought about this organisation and unity – it was Naruto. The jinchuriki had been scorned by the village only ten years ago. The boy had; been chased out of the village many times; threatened by civilians; beaten. They had taken everything that a child of that age should experience and done the complete opposite and the worst thing was that they had kept their children away from the boy, deprived him from the nourishment of love and friendship. Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4 and had lived on the streets for a few months before ANBU found him and brought him to the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, who finally showed him some of the care and respect that the young jinchuriki deserved. He had bought him a place to live and gave him a monthly allowance until he became genin, took him out to Ramen occasionally. He had become a grandfather figure to Naruto. If Naruto hadn't met Hiruzen Sarutobi, he would have no doubt left the village. Someone else would have taken him in and treated him with more respect than Konoha had. Naruto would have become an enemy of the village _and kami (God) knows what we would've done against someone that powerful,_ Tsunade wondered. Eventually the villagers had started to see him for what he was (a strong willed, courageous shinobi who would do anything to protect the people he loved) instead of what they saw through their misguided judgment – a jinchuriki. It was like the whole village had been put under a genjutsu making them see him as nothing but a demon. Then when he came back from trying to return Sasuke to the village, people were worried about him, Naruto, not some demon that had been forced upon him at birth. They were relieved to find out that he was okay. Then he had helped save Gaara from the Skatsuki and people were proud of him, no longer ashamed that he was part of the village. Since then Naruto had performed countless deeds that had helped the civilians and the village on a whole. Considering his recent escapade, where he had pretty much saved the whole village from destruction in a 6 on 1 fight with the leader of the Akatsuki and defeated him.

Tsunade broke her train of thought and looked up at the Hokage Monument. Her grandpa was up there. The Shodaime (First) Hokage, Hashirama Senju, who had co-founded the village hidden in the leaves with Madara Uchiha; created his own elemental style (Wood style) by mixing together his earth and water nature chakra affinities; had power to control the tailed beast; and created the philosophy of the will of fire.

The second face was the Nidaime (second) Hokage, Tobirama Senju, brother to Hashirama. He was extremely skilled in ninjutsu creating several of his own including such famous techniques as the shadow clone jutsu, the forbidden jutsu: edo tensei (Summoning: Impure world reincarnation), and the Hiraishin no jutsu (flying thunder god technique), made famous by the yondaime. With his skill in ninjutsu came his extremely high affinity for water style techniques. As well as his well renowned jutsu, he also worked to achieve political stability and to implement the institutions that made the village work. On top of all this, he also mentored Tsunade's sensei.

The third face on the monument was no other than Tsunade's sensei, the Sandaime(Third) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hailed as a God of shinobi (Shinobi no Kami) due to his incredible involvement in the deaths of many enemy shinobi in the Second Shinobi world war with his powerful taijutsu. He also mentored the legendary Sannin.

The fourth Face was the Yondaime(fourth) Hokage, Minato Namikaze and, as Tsunade had recently found out, Naruto's Father. The yondaime was most renowned for his use of the hiraishin no jutsu and earned the nickname, The yellow flash. It was also rumoured that he had killed over 1000 shinobi in the Third Shinobi world war. He had fought off the kyubii long enough to be able to seal it, paying the price with his life as he sealed it inside of Naruto.

The fifth and final face was Tsunade's own. She felt that compared to what all of her predecessors had accomplished in their lives, she paled in comparison, even though Minato had only been half her age when he had died. However, she didn't plan on dying anytime soon though so she figured she had lots of time to build up a legacy of her own to be passed down. She had already shared most of her techniques with Sakura and decided that was a good start. _Ahhh Minato, You would be so proud of Naruto if you knew what he had done for us all over these past years and how strong he will grow up to be. "He is so much like you, it's a wonder that people didn't realise the truth sooner"_, she pondered. How different life would have been for Naruto if they had. He would've been treated like royalty, all the girls would have swooned when he had walked by instead of Sasuke. He wouldn't have been scorned, chased, called a "demon", but no. He had suffered but he had turned out better because of it. Who knows how Naruto would have reacted if they had acted that way around him, it might have gone to his head. He might have been infatuated with the idea that he was some sort of god.

Tsunade slid into her bed in the Hokage residence. She had grown accustomed to sleeping here and now enjoyed it. She much preferred it to the assortment of hotel beds she used to sleep in when she was roaming the lands with Shizune and Tonton. Tsunade slid into bed in the confidence that the night's sleep would be peaceful and, in her case, well deserved. Little did she know how wrong she was.

It was the middle of the night when a rather loud explosion went off on the outskirts of Konoha. The village stirred from its slumber, everyone looking out of their windows to try and discover the commotion that had disturbed them. Tsunade was one of the first to awake. There were no scheduled drills and the training grounds hadn't been booked by any of the shinobi. It was out of the ordinary anyway as the training grounds were rarely booked at this time in the night. Tsunade looked at her clock - 2:15. _Brilliant, _Tsunade thought,_ just when I thought I was finally going to get a full nights sleep, a bloody explosion occurs in the middle of the night. _Knock Knock, Tsunade was broken away from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Come in", Tsunade called and a worried looking Shizune walked through the door.

"Hokage-sama, I'm guessing you heard the explosion, ah, who am I kidding, the whole of the village heard it. Anyway we tried getting through to the outskirts patrol over the intercom and to no avail. They haven't answered.", Shizune informed her.

"Shit", Tsunade replied, "Get me Kakashi, Guy and Yamato. Tell them to meet me in the Hokage's office in 5 minutes." Shizune left the room in a hurry and Tsunade pulled herself out of bed and swiftly dressed into her traditional outfit. She pulled her hair back and tied it into a ponytail. _So much for a peaceful night,_ she thought inwardly and chuckled out loud in response. She left her room and started climbing the flight of stairs to the Hokage's office.

**(5 minutes later)**

"I have no doubt that you all heard the explosion", Tsunade addressed the three ninja she had gathered in front of her. There was the white haired Kakashi looking serious but also slightly bored and as she spoke, he struggled to stifle a blatant yawn. Next to him stood Guy, one could tell that Guy thought this to be a serious occasion due to the fact that he wasn't blurting out the usual nonsense about the flames of youth. Instead he had a grim expression on his face. His outfit was drenched in sweat leading Tsunade to believe that he had been performing some training routine. Next to him stood Yamato, face as emotionlessly drab as usual. The three of them nodded at Tsunade's statement although they were all confused and hoped she was about to provide some information on what the explosion was. They were soon disappointed though as Tsunade continued "Well I wish I could tell you what it was but we have had no word from the outskirts patrol nor can we get a hold of them. I want you three to investigate. Try and find the origin of the explosion whilst searching for the missing patrol team"

"Hai!" all three replied as they used shunshin flicker away.

"Shizune, get me Sakura and Hinata, I'll need them to help out for this", and with that Shizune left.

**(2 minutes later, Konoha outskirts)**

"Fan out", Kakashi said wisely, " Don't engage anything in combat without at least one of us to back you up, this is just a reconnaissance mission, there will be no casualties."

"Damn, Kakashi", Guy returned, "You're really taking this so seriously."

"Don't be ignorant Guy, you heard the explosion same as all of us", Yamato replied.

"Hnn", Guy mumbled, perfectly mirroring the brooding Uchiha who had defected from the village all those years ago. Word of him having killed his older brother had recently gotten into the village. No one knew how the rumor had originally started. It just seemed that one day, everyone in the village was talking about it. The story had spread like wildfire, but the thing was, now he had done what he set out to do, everyone expected Sasuke to come back to the village; and they would have welcomed him in open arms, even after all that he had done against them. The three jounin spread out, Yamato going to the right, Asuma to the left, and Kakashi headed out straight forward.

Kakashi was heading further away from the village, but the way he looked at it, further away from the safety of the village, further into danger, further into the lion's den. However, no immediate danger was present and Kakashi should have the advantage against any enemy ninja due to the fact that he knew these areas like the back of his hand. He had grown up exploring these areas, once the confines of Konoha had grown too small for the adventurous young Kakashi ( who was always looking to get stronger). It was also in these areas that Kakashi had faced his first true deadly encounter as a young child.

_Flashback_

_It was a cool, sunny day. The wind whistled through the emerald spring leaves of the trees that surrounded Konoha. Kakashi was a four year old, new to these areas. It was his first time alone in these parts and he had ventured out despite his father telling him not to._

_XxX_

"_It's too risky son", The white fang had said, "In these times of war especially."_

"_But father, I can protect myself now, I'm top of my class in the academy", Kakashi whined._

"_Kakashi –Kun, No means No. There are sick minded people in this world who wouldn't blink twice before killing someone as young as yourself, people much stronger than you", The white fang reminded him in the hopes of scaring his young son so he wouldn't make any rash unreasonable decisions._

"_Hmph", Kakashi grunted before running upstairs to his bedroom. 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him' Kakashi thought._

_XxX_

_Kakashi remembered the words of his father. 'Theres nothing to worry about out here, Konoha is the strongest village after all, no one would try and attack the village head on, they'd be stupid to even try and get this close to the village.' Kakashi thought to himself. He spent the rest of the day jumping from tree to tree and exploring. It got to mid-afternoon and Kakashi found a clearing. He sat in the middle, layed back and looked up at the clouds. After a couple of minutes of that, Kakashi was bored. He decided to pull out a book and read that. Kakashi soon got drawn into the book and became immersed as he imagined a world of the unimaginable. 'One day I want to be as strong as Chaikiri', the young Kakashi thought to himself. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the sky. It was a deep blood red, the sun was in the midst of setting and soon it would become dark. "I should get back", Kakashi said to himself. And with that he left the clearing, heading back the way he came._

_About five minutes had passed and Kakashi had to admit, he was lost. He had no idea where he was and it was getting darker and darker with every minute passed. The sun was disappearing amongst the trees and the woods suddenly seemed a very ominous place to the young Kakashi. Shadows loomed over him as he walked further and further into the unknown. ' This will never do', Kakashi thought, ' I need to find a way back but I have no idea where the village is. I need to get to a vantage point and maybe I can make my way home from there'. Kakashi considered himself to be quite smart, he was after all top of his class and for good reason too. He made his way to the tallest tree that he could see and began his treacherous climb. Kakashi secured his hands and feet to the tree surface with chakra to help prevent him from falling. While his chakra control was nowhere near good enough to stick him to the tree, he had learnt some techniques higher than the academy level from his father. This proved to help him a lot as he almost slipped four times. Kakashi had no doubt that had he not had that extra security of the chakra helping him cling to the tree, he most likely would've fallen and, in the process, broken some bones. Kami knows how he would've made his way back home then. It took him about 10 minutes to get the top of the tree. It had been a tough climb and Kakashi had started to grow tired. The trees surrounding Konoha were famous for their height after all. It wasn't called the village hidden in the leaves for no good reason. Kakashi tested out a branch before making his way onto it to make sure his climb wouldn't be for nothing. Peering off of the edge of the branch, he looked around hoping to get a rough idea of where he was. Then he saw it, about five miles north of where he was, Konoha. As he made his way to the trunk to start his descent, Kakashi heard a sound much like a zip being done up and before he realised what was happening, the wind was knocked out of him and he was pulled back so his back was against the tree trunk. _

"_Ahahaah, Hey Gan, looks like we got the little Brat", Kakashi heard the voice and looked down to where it had come from only to be surprised with a rough slap to the looked at the man who had slapped him and though his face betrayed his emotions, Kakashi felt the most scared he had ever felt. His knees were trembling and his heart was pounding. He started feeling light headed and soon became dizzy. The dizziness was soon chased from him though as he received another slap to the face._

"_Stay with me kid, you're no good to us if you die", Kakashi looked at the man again. He was tall, at about six foot four inches and definitely towered above Kakashi. He wasn't exactly slender though and was quite chubby. He had Dark Brown hair with matching eyes and was chewing on a toothpick. He smiled to show teeth which Kakashi thought resembled tombstones. Most importantly though, the man was wearing a headband with the symbol for Iwagakure engraved into it, this was partnered with a chunin flak jacket. The man laughed a sinister laugh as he got a closer look at Kakashi .He pulled Kakashi's mask down. Seeing the opportunity, Kakashi spat at the man in front of him. He then dropped a kunai down from his pocket to his foot and caught it in between his toes. Sen didn't notice this and intoxicated by his fury didn't notice the kunai that Kakashi flung at his face with his foot. However, one didn't become chunin for no reason and Sen managed to avoid the main brunt of the kunai and leaned to the left. The Kunai scratched the side of his face though and a single tear of warm blood dribbled down his face. Wanting to creep Kakashi out, He caught the drop of blood on his tongue and then smacked his lips together. Seeing the ever-growing fear in Kakashi's eyes, Sen decided to step it up a notch. With his right hand, he wiped away the remainder of the blood from his face and proceeded to wipe it over Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi gagged and something caught Sen's eye. Something he had never expected._

"_Hey Gan!" The man shouted down to his companion._

"_What Sen!?" Gan shouted back in reply._

_The aptly named Sen called back, "I think we've captured the white fang's brat."_

"_I think you have", Said a deep voice behind Sen and both Kakashi and Sen's eyes widened in surprise. That surprise quickly turned into fear for Sen as realisation struck just at the same time his neck was snapped. As he fell onto the branch and started sliding off, he saw a man that looked like an older version of the boy they had just captured. It was then he was sure who his killer was. __**The White Fang Of Konoha. **_

_Back on top of the tree, The white fang smiled and shook his head at Kakashi._

"_This is why I told you not to come here", he said to his son and a tear fell down Kakashi's cheek._

"_I'm sorry dad", Kakashi cried as more tears cascaded down his cheeks._

"_It's okay son", The white fang said and as he ruffled his son's hair said, "I'll be back in a second."_

_At the base of the tree, a very confused Gan looked at his partner who had just fell from the tree, 'the kid can't be that strong', Gan thought. He was soon broken from his though as a man dropped down from the tree in front of him. Gan recognized the man instantly and a nervous feeling filled his stomach. He quickly recovered from his daze as he knew that it would mean his death if he didn't. He plucked a kunai from his pouch and flung it at the man who had struck such fear into his heart. The white fang jumped into the air horizontally and spun as the kunai flew underneath him, he then grabbed the kunai out of the air, landed and used the momentum of his jump to fling the kunai back at Gan who couldn't seem to move his feet out of fear. That he would soon regret as the kunai pierced the shoulder of his shirt and pinned him against a tree. The white fang started walking towards Gan, whose trousers had now become soaked. Arriving next to Gan, the white fang placed his hand against the tree and snarled at Gan._

"_Amateurs", The white fang said solemnly as he focused chakra into his hand and proceeded to punch a hole straight through the rock Shinobi's heart. _

_Kakashi had watched his dad from the treetops and was speechless. He was awestruck at how easily his dad had defeated these two shinobi who had so easily captured him. Kakashi reiterated his words from earlier only exchanging the last words as he leant back against the tree. 'One day I want to be _

_**as strong as my dad**__.'_

_xxxxx_

**Thanks for reading. I added in a little bit of character development for kakashi there. Might be handy as he is going to be a main character.(should I have called spoilers for that or not)... Please remember to favourite/follow/review and yeah, next chapters gonna get a bit spicy.**


End file.
